At present, whether to use the frame aggregation technology and a method for determining the frame length during the frame aggregation is judged usually based on the quality of the wireless channel. When the channel quality is good, the frame aggregation technology is used, which can effectively improve the throughput of the local area network; when the channel quality is poor, the frame aggregation technology is not used or only the shorter aggregation frame is used, which can reduce the impact of retransmission on the system throughput.
However, the above judgment method does not distinguish the characteristics of the devices using the frame aggregation technology. That is, the above judgment method does not distinguish whether the devices are handheld wireless terminals or wireless access devices without user participation. Thus, the accuracy and the effectiveness of acquiring the channel state information cannot be guaranteed, which can affect the accuracy of judging whether to use the frame aggregation technology.